La fotocopiadora
by Kuuroko
Summary: Alemania entra a la sala de fotocopiado y cuál en su sorpresa al ver a Romano ahí. Parado. Quieto. Sin hacer nada... ¿es que acaso no sabe usar la máquina? Cuidado, Alemania pierde la paciencia  y Romano también  -FAIL-


**La fotocopiadora.**

Diez malditos minutos. ¡Diez malditos minutos exactos! Alemania los ha contado segundo a segundo, y no es que sea maniático con el tiempo…

… bueno, sí. Es algo innegable. Pero le duele el trasero por estar tanto tiempo esperando ahí, en la sala de fotocopia del edificio donde se está realizando la cumbre mundial, y es que jamás pensó que se toparía con el hermano de Italia ahí. _Mirando_ la estúpida máquina, como si no supiera qué botón utilizar.

—¿Sabes ocuparla por lo menos? —había suspirado Alemania al llegar. Romano se dio la media vuelta, encarándolo, bufando de esa manera tan altanera y mirándole con arrogancia.

—¿Por quién me tomas, macho patatas idiota? No soy tan tonto como mi hermano —y se da la vuelta, levantando la mano y pasándola superficialmente por entre los botones de la fotocopiadora.

Y cuando por fin se había decidido y apretado un botón para elegir la cantidad de hojas, cuando por fin Alemania pensó ingenuamente que su desdicha terminaría, Romano se queda pegado otros momentos ahí, soltando ruidos de enfado con los labios.

Alemania se golpea la cara, y se recuerda mentalmente que debe tener paciencia. Debe hacerlo por Italia, _claro, por Italia_, porque sabe que le molesta que se meta con su hermano. Y Romano es amigo de España, y España de Francia, y Francia está —y no sabe cómo— aliado con grandes potencias, por lo que algo es claro: no meterse con Romano. No meterse con él.

—¿Q-qué miras, imbécil? ¡Estúpido pervertido! —le espeta de pronto Romano, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Alemania vuelve la vista hacia el rostro del menos, confuso.

—¿De qué hablas?

Romano entrecierra los ojos, mientras agita un papel.

—¿De qué hablo? ¡¿Cómo que de qué diablos hablo? —chilla, y Alemania se tapa un poco los oídos— ¿Crees que no he visto como… como has mi-mirado mi trasero? —susurra contenido de algo que podría ser ira.

Alemania alza la ceja.

—¿Por qué yo tendría que estar haciendo eso? —intenta serenarse e intentar olvidar que lleva allí, metido en esa pequeña habitación por más de quince minutos, con un maldito crío que no tiene ni puta idea de cómo utilizar una fotocopiadora. No, es que eso ni él se la puede aguantar.

—¡Ah, qué voy a saber yo! Quizá ya te aburriste de juguetear con mi hermano y ahora decidiste ir por mí, mal… —Romano estaba como si hubiera expuesto una verdad demasiado obvia cuando se interrumpió.

Frunció, aún más, el ceño; contrajo los labios; su cuerpo se congeló y sus mejillas adquirieron un ligero —por supuesto, un ligero— toque rojizo. ¡Pero no era porque Alemania se hubiera levantado con todo el porte que tenía y se hubiera plantado encima suyo! ¡Claro que no!

Y tampoco era verdad que estaba nervioso porque los brazos de Alemania chocaron en la máquina, acorralándolo a ésta. ¡Es que… es que cualquiera se pondría así, maldición, cualquiera se sonroja al tener al macho patatas así!

Alemania le miró con expresión amenazante. Una mirada que contenía una mala leche tremenda.

—No digas estupideces, y… _usa la máquina rápido, Romano_ —le susurró al oído, intentando sonar intimidante. Ya quería ocupar la fotocopiadora de una vez, por Dios.

Romano reaccionó —o más bien, su cuerpo— y supo que esa situación no era agradable. ¡Quién era el estúpido alemán como para intimidarlo! No, él no se sintió así, intimidado, maldición. Levantó los brazos, y preso de la vergüenza, con el rostro sonrojado, lo empujó y salió corriendo, gritando algo así como "¡Maldito Alemania, me las vas a pagar!"

Alemania pensó que podría saltar de la emoción al ver la fotocopiadora libre. Y se disponía a poner el papel y a marcar los botones…

—¡Alemania~! Me mandaron a informarte que las copias ya no son necesarias; China ha construido toda una sucursal dentro de la sala de reunión —le informó un despreocupado Francia.

Aura negra. Un gran aura negra salía del cuerpo de Alemania.

**X**

_Me disculpo por los posibles errores de coherencia u ortográfico que pueda haber, ya que lo escribí de una y no lo corregí xD.__ Esta cosa la había subido al Facebook hace muuuuuucho tiempo y ahora he decidido ponerlo aquí porque soy una mala persona.  
>Espero no haberte producido un colapso mental. Esta pareja es terriblemente extraña.<br>¡Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer!_


End file.
